


Birthrights

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2021 [22]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Other, Post-War, Regency, questionable food choices to give to a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Mileena finds paradise in the comfortable quarters of her daughter's nursery surrounded by the smell of cooked flesh.
Relationships: Mileena/Tanya (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134674
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Birthrights

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february 2021 prompt 22: castle.  
> (ed boon voice) yeah just give mileena a baby and a wife in her ending that's what the fans want

Although she controlled the Hourglass, Mileena stood beneath her parents. She preferred abiding by their whims and commands. Whatever incident in the past they wanted rectified or destroyed, Mileena obliged with a smile on her face, earning their adulations, her status as their favorite and only daughter untouchable and unquestionable.

But despite the riches, regality, and respect she had earned from killing Kronika, it was nothing compared to the quaint comforts of her daughter’s nursery. It was perfumed with the scent of cooked flesh and iron. It made her own scarred lips smack together in delight as she prepared a morsel for her baby. She cut a slab of human meat off a freshly killed corpse hooked in a corner of the room. She parted the fat with her claws and pinched the juicy, deep red cut of thigh in the air, inspecting it for any signs of bones, as her little one’s fangs, although sharp and deadly, were not strong enough to break them (yet).

Mileena approached the crib welded from steel and bone. Peering inside, she smiled a crooked grin at her daughter, whose eyes lit up as soon as she saw her mother. Her daughter reached for her with pudgy hands, her smile pure enough to melt even the blackest of hearts. Mileena knew this to be true for Shao Kahn even cracked a smirk at his granddaughter upon their first meeting.

Mileena gathered her with her free arm, humming and rocking her. “A bit of thigh for you, my dear. That should hold you over until dinner,” she whispered, gently setting the meat to her child’s lips.

Her daughter’s lips parted. Teeth as sharp as nails pierced through the meat. Hints of blood stained her cheeks, which Mileena dutifully cleaned with her thumb. Her daughter babbled as she ate, her delight palpable, chewing and swallowing every inch of flesh.

Her daughter squirmed upon finishing her meal. Mileena set her to her shoulder and patted her back. Hearing her burp, Mileena sighed and cradled her to her chest. Chuckling as a sliver of saliva trickled down her baby’s cheek, she dabbed it away with her finger and toyed with her daughter’s jet black hair, which had finally grown long enough to cover her scalp.

“Little one,” Mileena murmured, giggling as her daughter licked her lips, “I still haven’t the foggiest idea of what to name you. I’d consult the Hourglass to tell me what I call you in the future, but I want to come up with it together with my beloved.” She tapped her nose, earning a hum in return. “I hope you don’t mind waiting a little longer. A week at the most with how indecisive I can be about naming you.”

A knock at the door interrupted her. Mileena fixed her mouth into a scowl. She had specifically told her guards to leave her, unless, of course, they had returned with an order from her parents. She demanded they enter, and when the door opened, her eyebrow arched at the arrival of the Shaolin warriors.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao kneeled before her. They bowed their hands, addressing her with every ounce of humility in their voices. Mileena smirked. If only the former princess could see the way her lover lowered himself before her.

“Speak. I don’t have all day,” she snarled, glaring down at them.

They raised their heads. “Forgive our intrusion,” Kang began, “but we have brought news from Lady Tanya.”

Mileena’s expression refused to betray the sudden spasm of her heart. She tilted her head, furrowing her brows at them. “And what news does she bring?”

“She has killed the false god of Edenia. Rain is no more,” he informed, retrieving a scroll from his pocket. He bowed his head as he presented it to her. “She has tasked us with giving you this message.”

Mileena snatched it out of his hands. She pulled the string and watched the paper unravel. Her eyes scanned the words written in dark ink, the blood splatter dotting the frayed edges only making her smile seem more malicious as she read.

She dropped the scroll into her daughter’s crib. “Have my parents been informed?” she asked, leering at Kung Lao, who nodded.

“We were also ordered by the Emperor and Empress to escort you to Edenia to prepare for their arrival tomorrow. Your mother wishes to see her subjects and land,” he added.

“Of course! My mother is the rightful ruler of that realm, not that wretched husk who once called himself a god.” Mileena dropped her gaze to her daughter, knowing Edenia would one day be hers as well. “Then, heed my decree. Tell my father and mother that I will depart at once with the Tarkatans to finalize our claim. Tomorrow, there shall be a parade and kombat in their honor.”

They obeyed and left without another word. As the door shut, Mileena sighed and stroked her daughter’s face. Not once did her grin falter. She simply watched her mother with fawning eyes. No trace of fear or repulsion could be found etched in her soft, round features.

“You’ve never been to Edenia, little one,” Mileena murmured, rolling her shoulders back. “It’s a lush paradise fit for a queen. Your mother and I have prepared such a future for you to sit on that throne and rule them all.” She offered her finger, and her daughter gripped it, smiling. “Edenia, my daughter, for you and me and Tanya. We’ll live there as soon as these affairs are in order, in that beautiful castle overseeing all who will worship you.”

Her daughter’s fangs glimmered under the light of the torches. She reached out with her other hand as if Mileena’s words were tangible. Mileena kissed her brow and bent over to retrieve the scroll. She read it aloud for her daughter to hear, who listened with only a few babbles in-between Mileena’s pauses.

“Oh, Tanya,” she breathed out, “you still have such a way with words. Detailing such a cruel ending to that horrid deceiver, ah, a woman could swoon at such brutality.” She grinned at her baby. “And one day, you will learn that kind of power as well. We’ll be sure to teach you everything to prepare you for the future.” She snickered to herself. “Not that I’ll allow anything to impede since I command the flow of time.”

As her daughter laughed, Mileena embraced her and closed her eyes. She finally had what she truly desired. Love from all angles, from her parents, her wife, her daughter, she was the one they all adored. She had risen from the ashes and claimed her fortune, killing a Titan when no one thought her capable.

She was the Kahnum of Time, one rank below her father, and she couldn’t have been happier.

(Well, if she gave it any consideration, she supposed she would have liked her sister to reap the spoils of her victory as well. But Kitana had made her decision and opposed her. Mileena had no intentions of turning back time to convince a stubborn, dead woman of reconciliation. Even if one of many alternate timelines showed Kitana enjoying her role as an advisor and aunt, Mileena finalized the parents’ timeline.)


End file.
